


do you see me?

by renmasas



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Frottage, Lapdance, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 09:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9484433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renmasas/pseuds/renmasas
Summary: Masato was out of his sight. Ren was out of his mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> please listen to [do you?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkSPsue2vTs) by troyboi while reading the fic ♡

            The only thing Ren remembered before having his vision completely blacked out was that he had gotten home after a tiring day at work, looked at the tiny table at the entrance and found something rather peculiar. There it laid a note with a blindfold.

            _There’s a chair in the living room. Sit and blindfold your eyes._

            It was, unmistakeably, Masato’s handwriting.

            His heart stopped and adrenaline ran, _burnt_ through his veins. As he walked towards the room, the lights became gradually dimmer, barely lighting up the area. A regular wooden chair was placed in the center, and there was nothing more to it. Ren inhaled deeply before sitting. He hadn’t even cared about how he still wore his tie; he was just _too_ thrilled about it. Almost right after he blinded his sight, familiar hands explored the side of his face.

            “Welcome home,” his husband whispered hotly against his ear. Although Ren was about to reply, Masato shushed him and a distinct music started playing in the background. The deft fingers massaged his shoulders before dragging themselves over his arms, only to wrap his wrists to the chair. The thought of Masato asserting some sort of dominance made Ren exhale deeply, as all of his sense heightened.

            _Do you love me?_

            As soon as a stronger beat rang his ears, he felt Masato sit on his lap, hands cupping his jaw gently. His hips slowly grazed against Ren’s legs, a little far from the aggravating bulge.

            “Do you _need_ me?” his lover murmured to his ear, together with the song, moving closer and closer to him. Masato swayed his hips sharply then slowly, getting a good feel of the _seat_ underneath him. From how he grinded against Ren, the latter could feel that he was not wearing pants. Being blindfolded and unable to move only made his imagination run wilder – the need to touch, see the other only growing with each punctuated beat.

             “Do you _want_ me?” Now, Masato was properly placed on top of Ren’s clothed erection. He scooted himself closer by tugging on his tie, hips relentless. His lips were dangerously close to Ren’s, yet he did nothing but to breath hotly, tauntingly against them. “Do you _love_ me?”

            Masato’s moves were calculated, precise, enticing. His long fingers undid Ren’s tie in a swift move, together with the first buttons of his shirt. They found their way to under the fabric, palms caressing his chest at first, before running his nails gently against the skin.

            “M-Masa–” His voice was cut short by the way his husband placed his bulge right between his cheeks. Ren’s lips were parted and one could very well see, despite the dimmed room, how flushed his face was. The room was becoming increasingly warmer, almost _suffocatingly_ so.

            Against his own stomach, Ren felt Masato’s own hardened cock, although still… clothed? He was puzzled at what his lover could be wearing. Not a single second after the thought had crossed his mind, the blindfold fell slowly across his face, eyes opening to a panting Masato.

            As his eyes scanned downwards, he noticed the small lace fabric covering Masato’s erection. His eyes were unfortunately snatched away from the dreamy sight, as his husband tilted his chin to face him, lips just a breath away, murmuring “Do you love me?” before biting the other’s lower lip and moving away from the chair.

            Masato knelt in front of Ren, fingers exploring the length of the latter’s thighs. As he bent forward, Ren could see the behind of Masato’s underwear, and dear Lord, was it spectacular. The marine satin ribbons crossing his pristine skin, barely covering anything. Ren was brought back to reality as the pads of the pianist’s fingers teased the inside of his thighs, just a few inches close to his boner. Now that Masato had his lover’s attention back to his face, he smirked, only to pull away again and sitting with his back facing Ren.

            Needless to say, he inhaled sharply as how the plump ass pressed against his cock excruciatingly _good_. Masato pressed his back against Ren’s chest, arching it just enough as he threw his head and arms back, gripping onto the ginger locks. The beat was relentless, as were his moves. Both of their voices were pants and raspy incoherent noises. Ren’s cock was clearly defined against the fabric of his pants, and Masato didn’t need to think, as he moved along the length hard and slow.

            To Ren, the music was getting lower and lower. Or rather, his weak attention span could only focus on the increasing pace of Masato’s hips, as his lover was almost _fucking himself_ on Ren’s clothed cock. Ren was trembling on his chair, and God, his mind was hazy with intense lust. His entire core burnt as his member jolted, coming and tainting the inside of his clothes. As Ren was coming down from his high, the music was at its end, with Masato only tilting his head to the side, nipping at Ren’s lobe. “Do you love me?”    

            Even though Masato hadn’t reached his climax, he was panting just from the energy radiating from Ren’s heavy breathing.

            “Untie me,” it was almost like an order, a rather _urgent_ one, at that. “Now.”

            Masato’s lips hinted at a knowing smirk – Ren liked to be teased, but if too much, his dominance would grow tenfold. He undid the ribbons, and Ren’s hands automatically glued themselves to his hips.

            “What am going to do with you?” He grunted against the crook of Masato’s neck, hands wanting to feel everything and anything, as they ran the length of his torso before settling for his prominent ass. He grabbed them firmly, making sure he was marking him _good_. “I’m all dirty now – I’ll _need_ you to clean me up nicely, Masato.”

            He need not to say it twice, as Masato removed himself from the seat with a gentle “Yes, _sir_.” Pants and underwear were tossed aside in a heartbeat, as Ren moved to the edge of the chair so Masato had a little more _leverage_. His cock felt musky and wet, and Masato wouldn’t have it any other way. His midnight blue eyes locked themselves on his lover, as his tongue first licked the trails of come from his sack. Masato felt a little too playful and gave one his balls a nice suck, eliciting a pleased grunt from the man above him. He, then, contently lapped his tongue around the half-soft shaft.

            “Good boy,” Ren’s fingers threaded through his dark hair, as his thumb caressed the side of his cheek. Masato smiled proudly, tilting his head against the touch as he made sure that Ren watched him _swallowing_ it. “Come here.”

            Masato sat back where he belonged, wrapping his arms loosely around his husband’s neck. “You look exhausted…” the pianist commented, in a suspiciously sad tone. “And here I had a surprise for you.”

            Ren trailed kisses from the corner of his lips to his neck, biting gently as his hands traveled his backside until they reached his rear, under the crossed ribbons. “Hmm? Tell me more, baby.” Masato only moaned, gesturing for Ren to tease between his butt cheeks. When Ren did so, he bit Masato’s shoulder _hard_ – the tip of his fingers found a concrete, crystal shaped thing.

            Masato was wearing, during all this time, a butt plug.

            “Holy _shit_ ,” Ren cursed, as his member hardened itself again, as if he hadn’t come a few minutes ago. Two fingers pressed further against the plug, eliciting a high-pitched moaned from Masato, whose cock was about to rip the new marine panties. “All for me, love? How did you prep yourself? Have you thought about me fucking you against the bed ‘til you could walk no more?”

            “Yeah,” he breathed. Masato was becoming increasingly honest with his lust, which was the fruit of their ever-growing bond. “ _Yeah_ , I have.”

            With his free hand, Ren pinched his chin to bring him closer. Their lips first met gently but evolved into an intense, burning kiss, as their tongues entwined after a long, tiring day away from each other. These moments of intimacy, hidden between four walls, were their favorite because nothing outside from their warm, bewitching touch existed.

            Ren brushed his lips back to Masato’s neck, now giving a nice suck on a spot that he was sure that would be _visible_. The other’s hand trailed down until his fingers wrapped themselves around Ren’s burning cock. Their eyes locked together, lips parted, as Ren rutted against Masato’s touch, and Masato riding Ren’s lap.

            Masato stopped the frantic moving along Ren’s shaft and rather took one of the latter’s hands to guide in the crease of his ass, gesturing for him to pull the plug.

            “Do you _need_ me?”

            Ren growled an answer, as both of them pulled the plug, without taking off Masato’s underwear. However, that beautiful lace underwear was definitely better on the floor, as they promptly peeled that layer off. Ren aligned his cock with Masato’s pulsating entrance, as his lover slowly lowered himself, sinking onto the warmth. Once he bottomed out, Masato looked at Ren wantonly, rubbing himself against the root and swaying his hips.

            “So _fuck me_ , Ren.”

            Ren grinned and dug his nails on his backside, roughly thrusting upwards. It quickly became frenetic, as both had their sex drive through the roof. Masato tightened his embrace around Ren’s neck. He made sure to let out every single noise so Ren knew who had made him so… _promiscuous_.

            When the ginger hit the spot, Masato let out another high-pitched moan, and that one was _not_ for show. Before he could notice, or rather _control_ himself, he had squirted a tiny bit on top of Ren’s stomach.

            Ren made a curious noise and when he peeked at it, he cursed under his own breath. “Fuck, Masato, how do you even… _surprise_ me like that?”

            Masato could only respond with a low, quivered “Ren,” before shivering and jerking his body forward, trembling as he came completely hands-free. His come spurted on the length of Ren’s torso, adding to the other fluid. Masato was being drowned by waves and waves of the aftershock, his ass contracting and tightening around Ren’s cock.

            Ren followed soon after, rooting himself inside Masato as he climaxed, come filling his lover to the brim. Masato shivered involuntarily at the warm feeling, squirting again against Ren’s torso. He would be a little ashamed, if it weren’t for how Ren reacted to it. It’s not like he could have controlled it, anyway.

            As the ginger pulled out, he tightened his grip on Masato’s wrist, not allowing him to leave. Instead of giving him a proper explanation, he took the plug and put it back nicely. Masato winced, but didn’t complain.

            They stayed like that – Masato on top of Ren, both completely exhausted.

            “What a surprise,” Ren mused.

            “I made sure you couldn’t see it coming.”

            Ren chuckled, as his fingers teased with the fluids on his stomach.

            “No, baby. I _did_ see it _coming_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I've had this idea in mind for waaaay too long!  
> This fic would have never been possible if it weren't for [Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaze/pseuds/mikaze)'s music recs. I love you so so so dearly much ( ; ; )  
> Thank you [Bashii](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomlessAbyss), who proof-read it for me too! ♡ ;u;
> 
> I wanted to make Masato the sluttiest I could, as well as bring out their domestic-ness at the end.  
> This is shamelessly self-indulgent.  
> And... well, I couldn't _not_ end it without a pun. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it and I... promise to get around primo quarto as soon as possible asdghdghj
> 
> With lots of love,
> 
> Your self-proclaimed renmasa queen ♡


End file.
